


Edge of Victory 3: All my Children

by jacenmikaelson5



Series: Anakin's Salvation to Love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Clone Wars, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gay Romance, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Slight Underage in Flashbacks, The Yuuzhan Vong War, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacenmikaelson5/pseuds/jacenmikaelson5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yuuzhan vong is raging arcoss the universe with destruction and death. The New republic is divided, The New Republic is alone in the war. There are reports that the yuuzhan vong are building a weapon on Ossus, so Luke sends two jedi knights anakin solo and Raynar thul to destory the weapon and bring back any data back they can.</p><p>27 A.B.Y just before Star By Star</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> making it up as i go along i love the new jedi order series i wish there was more books but if the first chapter is very bad grammar i will make it better and if you don't M/M slash don't read. oh my combat scenes are kind of not good i try my best

    Anakin is on Coruscant in the solo's apartment, he is working on his lightsaber with the Lambent crystal. Luke comm him on his holocom "Anakin i need to talk you at the Imperial Palace" Anakin was shocked he was on vacation "okay but come on uncle i am on vacation" Luke sighed "yeah but the war is still on this is urgent now" Anakin said "fine i be there in 10 minutes" he put away his holocom and grab his effects and his Duster Cloak that were black and long, but leather. Anakin put the robe on and left the apartment and took a speeder to the Imperial Palace.

While he was going there he thought to himself "i wonder what mission is it this time" he arrived at the Imperial Palace courtyard. He went off the speeder and saw Luke and said "hello" Luke began walking and said "Booster Terrick found out that on Ossus that the yuuzhan vong is building a weapon he didn't get much detail" Anakin remember Ossus from his studies from the Jedi Acadmeny it was a Jedi library of the old republic until Exar Kun destroyed it it was a desert planet no there except natives "okay and you want me to go there destroy it and bring back the data" Luke sat down in a stone bench with Anakin.

"yes but you will need help i chosen someone to come with you" Anakin sighed and stood up and cross his arms "who is it please tell me it isn't" he could not finish his sentence when Raynar Thul came up to him and said "hey anakin it has been a long time" Anakin turned around to face the view of Coruscant he was blushing cause of the incident 2 years ago before the Yuuzhan vong invaded.

    Yavin 4 Jedi Praxeum Two years ago 25 A.B.Y

Anakin was visting his siblings, he found Raynar training with corran and he just lean back to the wall watching. Raynar won the training match with corran of course he held back. Anakin walked over to Raynar and gave him a handshake "good match but you know corran held back Raynar" he smiled and went over to the table with training weapons and he picked up his lightsaber and clip it on his belt "yeah i know, so what brings you here anakin". Anakin unclip his lightsaber "well i don't know, i miss it the jedi praxeum, want to duel" Raynar unhook his saber "sure no holding back" anakin laughed then he got into his stance.

"Ready" Raynar nodded he rush first, Raynar brought his saber over 180 and locked with anakin's, raynar unlocked his saber and did some strikes to his chest anakin blocked them then he jumpped on the top of the training arena plaforms and so did raynar. anakin did a thrust uppercut, Raynar force push anakin before it stuck him anakin was falling of the plaform then Raynar did a force leap but anakin parry it and so he force pull Raynar. He did a lower thrust but Raynar was still shocked of the pull he barely got hit by anakin's lightsaber and fell back, now he was staring at anakin purple saber Raynar Smiled "your good anakin it was fun" Raynar took anakin's hand to help him up but anakin fell backwards and so Raynar went on top of him.

Anakin saw Raynar's eyes and said "you have pretty eye's didn't anyone tell me you that" Raynar blushed "thanks but no ever told me that, your hot i mean you have pretty eyes to" Anakin was shocked that Raynar said he was hot "really you think i am hot cause if you did i would kiss you" Raynar is still ontop of Anakin they rolled so now anakin is on raynar "okay i will tell the truth i loved you" Anakin felt raynar boner in his Jedi robes and the same in his pants " I love you too" anakin went in a Passionate kiss to Raynar he was kissing back until they heard a voice said "hey you two love birds leia told me there is a senate session with Borsk felya about Nom anor if you want to go" Anakin and Raynar stop kissing and look at him, stood up fast then Anakin said "okay thanks corran" Raynar was gone when Anakin look back "i thought you were into tahiri" anakin picked up his saber and clip it on his belt "i am it just Raynar i don't know is cute and if you breath a word to this to anyone i will make sure i tell mirax that you had sex with Gavin".

Corran felt terrible for walking in on them "how do you know that" Anakin finished getting every up his jedi robe, comlink, and his credits "well you just did. last week when he dropping supplies off i saw the way you look at him and the way he looks at you" Corran felt embrassed "um i don't know what to say" Anakin waved goodbye to corran "don;t worry the secret is safe with me".

    Present time 27 A.B.Y (Coruscant Imperial Palace Courtyard)

    Anakin sighed and turned around to Raynar "hey Raynar it has been two years" Anakin hugged him in embrace but not that passionate, Raynar let go and left Anakin by him self said "yeah um so Master Skywalker about the mission" Luke saw something between them, Luke was unfocused "alright i need you guys to take a Theta-class T-2c shuttle to the planet it has stealth technology combined with Yuuzhan vong tech so they wont notice it" Anakin is still standing and said "okay uncle Luke are you sure Raynar is good for me"

Raynar didn't like that statement so he stood up "i want to be with you on this mission why are you pushing me away again" Anakin face dropped "what do you mean i pushed you away i went to fought in the war, i tried looking for you on Yavin 4 or Coruscant i could not fine you" Raynar stepped close to Anakin angry "yeah it is because i loved that spar session we had but i just went to Corellia for a while just you never com me or anything" Anakin put his hands on Raynar's shoulders and said "did Corran knew where you were" Raynar shake off his hands comforting him and turned around "yes he did know i am sorry Anakin" Anakin felt a pain in his heart and Then he punched Raynar hard in the face.

"That's for lying to me i thought we had something. so i the times i talk to him about you he lied i cant believe this" Raynar got back up with a blood on his face turned back around and wipe his tears "now is not the time we have a mission Master where is the shuttle" Luke was shocked and stunned that Raynar and Anakin were together "yeah it is at the landing pads right there" anakin stopped "we are not changing the subject we do this right now" Raynar ignored him Anakin walked to Raynar "i am talking to you why won't you listen' Raynar turned around to face Anakin "want to know why i dumped you because you enjoy the game, fun, and danger" Anakin could not take it anymore "i am not vader and I could get past you. Although, it might have to be over your dead body. You did hurt me with, forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain. Perhaps I should direct my rage toward you." 

 Raynar Laughed "well your well on your way.You should see yourself-- the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing. You look like Vader." That sparked Anakin to unhooked his lightsaber "I'm not him. your betrayal justifies my anger. His was that of a madman. I think you've forgotten what he was truly like.  you know what i am so sick of you Raynar We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you handsome. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How he continues to hand his heart to any man who shows him a hint of affection. You'd think he would have learned his lesson by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception."

Raynar ignited his saber  "But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then jacen, Leia left him sheltered because she was tired of his judgment" Anakin lashed his saber to a mid thrust ranyar blocked it " No, Jacen was a dullard. He was more interesting living at home."

Raynar slashed to his leg "your just saying that because he beat you two years ago have not let go of the disappointment" Anakin jumped on top of the stone pillars and force push him "Yes but there is something more, like for almost a year and half he was to afraid to use the force. i mean come on we are a part of the force" Raynar followed him on the pillars "Oh and Raynar don't forget, He was an embarrassment that's right i said it" Raynar force grab him and threw him against the shuttle side "he is your brother, Mind your tongue." Anakin got up and did a series of strikes.

"Fine. Let’s all say a prayer for Jacen, who didn't use the force longer than he lived as a young man. He was a lovesick fool. He’s better off at home." Luke could not believe what he was hearing about jacen from anakin he thought to himself "did anakin really feel this way about Jacen. Well that explains much but i have to stop this before it gets out of hand" so he decided to step in force push both of them to the ground "enough this is not getting us nowhere we are at war personal stuff is second" Anakin sighed "fine' Anakin and Raynar went to the Theta-class T-2c shuttle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Raynar are on there way to Ossus but it won't be a simple search and destroy mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating busy with work and other stuff any how i hope u like it

      The Theta-class T-2c shuttle is in hyperspace. Anakin put on the auto pilot and then turned to Raynar "so we need to talk" Raynar was fixing his gear for the mission and said "what do we need to talk about" Anakin roll his chair in the passenger seat to him "what just happened i nearly killed you i gave in anger." Raynar sighed "alright fine what you said was true it is just that i never this with any one before." anakin came closer to raynar to comfort him "who cares about what they think i love you and you love me right' Raynar nodded. Anakin and Raynar are hugging "yes i do love you anakin but if something ever happen to you i will never forgive my self" anakin laughed softly "nothing is going to happen to me alright i promise". Raynar needed to tell anakin the truth "i will hold you to that, and it's just corran understood gave me a place to stay at corellia well until i decide to go Coruscant to tell you ".

Anakin put his finger on raynar lips "what did you let him touch you." Then Raynar said "you know i don't know why i even bother. If the definition of insanity is doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, then surely my quest for your salvation ranks me as one of the maddest of men" Anakin let go of him "what have i done is the right thing. Come on, then. What horrible deed has the bastard done this time?" Raynar tried to comfort anakin "what is wrong with you Anakin" he smiled "nothing I grew up." Raynar went to the cockpit and controls, Anakin notice he was doing something.

"what are doing" Raynar punch in the controls to stop hyper space. The ship exit hyper space was in open space "i am taking us back to coruscant i can't work with you" Anakin was mad "why not i am handsome, sexy, and hot" Raynar sighed "look i love you but i think something happened at yavin 4" Anakin thought about it "no or maybe you changed" Raynar got up from the pilot seat "how about we set aside our personal feelings until the mission is over then we can kill each other". Anakin Nodded "agreed".

Then Anakin stopped "i love you" the before raynar could answer back the console beep and they were exiting hyperspace so they went back in the pilot seats anakin said "looks like Luke was right there is a yuuzhan vong worldship in orbit" Raynar punch in the stealth controls "i hope the stealth works". T-2c shuttle was moving fast towards to the planet in stealth Anakin said "i guess it did now we have to land without attracting attention if you don;t mess it up like our romance" Raynar looked at the radar on the ship controls "when are you going to stop bring that up. Well it looks like the major Yuuzhan vong force is contracted around the old Jedi temple library so we should land in the mountains if we can find some room". Anakin agreed he found a small plateau and landed the ship "when you know the pain i went though".

"there now i think this landing is safe for now lets us move on to the mission lets go though the details" anakin got his mandalorian armor on there was a extra for thul "alright anakin the data we got on this weapon that it is in the Jedi library the vong could be using it or something" they finished putting the armor on and the supplies med packs, snacks, thermal detonators, plasma grenades. The Theta-class T-2c shuttle loading ramp is opening raynar and anakin walked down it to the surface on Ossus "alright Raynar lets be very careful but one more thing i am going to send a message to master luke saying that we landed." Anakin send the message and now he and raynar saw in the distance the library.

But it was surrounded by yuuzhan vong and fire breathers and a lot of other stuff the vong use. Anakin said "i have study the reports of ossus and when Luke and kam were here 17 years ago,i have a map and there is a underground tunnels that lead to the library so we are here" he is pointing to the mountains with the small plateau where they are at. Raynar said "so where is a entrance to the tunnels" Anakin sighed "want the good new or the bad" they laughed "the bad first" anakin explained 'the bad new is the first entrance is that big rock right there near next to the fire breathers are paroling the door should still work and the good news there is alot of mountains between here and there so we should find easy cover i hope" Raynar stopped anakin "alright just one more thing" Raynar pulled anakin in for a kiss and said "that's for luck" anakin smiled.

 

**Coruscant Imperial palace**

 

Luke went into Borsk fey'lya office and said "my nephew and raynar thul has just landed on Ossus to deal with the weapon" Borsk turn around from his view of coruscant  "good that should teach the yuuzhan vong a lesson." Luke sighed "revenge and action will not win this war Borsk you know that" Borsk went up to him "yeah right anyhow i got word from Bothawui a small fleet of the yuuzhan vong is getting ready to attack Kuat so i must the second fleet there" luke thought of something "maybe you should ask rouge squadron and booster terrick to help the second fleet" Borsk nodded "alright i will have them report to the mon mothma for mission details' luke said "good day" luke was out of his office and comm leia "i need to speak to, your house i am on my way".

luke arrived at leia's and han house and leia said " what is it luke" luke sat down "well Borsk fey'lya is sending rouge squadron and booster terrick with the second fleet to deal with the yuuzhan vong fleet that heading towards Kuat but i think we should wait" Leia said "i know Borsk is doing this i got info from winter, so what do you want to do we want don't Borsk to a another arrest record for you" Luke sighed and put his hands in his face "i don;t know i am just terrible with ben crying all night and not to mention the war with the alien invaders. Leia went over to his to comfort her brother and said " it will be fine".

Luke had to tell Leia about Anakin's outburst "um leia something happened to anakin today". she sensed the truth in his words "what happened" Luke showed her the mission debrief on a holo vid. Han walked in when the holo vid was beginning to start. Leia watched the whole thing she could not believe it what anakin said and all of it "what happened to him Luke" Han felt mad he never taught him to act like that "kriff that's not my son" leia comfort han "i think he is just stressing over chewie death that you blame him for, centerpoint."

Luke cross his arms " i don't know it looks like stress but it's more empty feeling and lonely he still feels hurt over Raynar dumping him" Han said "excuse me" Leia sat down to explain to Han "yeah anakin had a thing with Raynar Thul during these two years". Han date Raynar mother long time ago maybe father and son thing "how come he never told me this" Luke saw down next to leia and han "well maybe right after it started you blamed him for chewbacca death so he thought telling you would have been bad" Han put his hands to his face "where is he i need to talk to him" Luke said "he is at Ossus doing a mission with Raynar" Han got up "then i am going to see him" leia grab hans arm "if your going then i am going" Luke said "why not lets go". 


	3. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting been very busy and yuuzhan vong language is in here. short chapter. 
> 
> (Bos sos si? -what is this ) (Hu- it)  
> (Hu dag lightsabers, Yenagh doa Jeedai- have lightsabers These youths are Jedi.")  
> (Bruk tukken Vong pratte, al'tanna brenzlit tchurokk! ("Make weak the Yuuzhan Vong, witness the timid, may they live long!")

 

     Anakin and Raynar are scouting the mountains. To make sure they were not followed Anakin found the entrance to the tunnels "Hey raynar it is safe for the moment" Raynar jumped infront of him "okay i think the yuuzhan vong found the ship so there goes our ride" Anakin focus on the force to lift the stone pillar "perfect i thought that ship has sleath tech". Raynar got out his saber for light "nothing is perfect come on" anakin hated how Raynar is so happy. Anakin un hooked his lightsaber and the purple blade light lit up the tunnels "i think the underground passage is 1 or maybe 2 miles" Raynar sighed "that much well might as well get started shall we".

  Anakin had Raynars back in case Yuuzhan vong sneak up behind "you know maybe we can talk about our romance". Raynar stopped and turned to face anakin "no i told you after this mission" Anakin wanted the attention " come on talk to me i am bored" Raynar could not take it anymore so he ran ahead. Anakin tried to yell down the tunnels " **ALRIGHT FINE RUN AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS IT NEVER WORKS** " Raynar was out of yelling reach. Anakin kicked the tunnel wall "Damn it what is wrong with me. well might as well catch up to him, he might get into trouble." Anakin started to run down the tunnel.

Raynar was nearing the end of the tunnel he sensed unrest with the insects "just in case" he got out the plasma grenades. he look around the corner there was a garrison of Yuuzhan Vong warriors, and what appears the room is the archives of forbidden rituals and holocrons "maybe there could be something here to help against the Yuuzhan Vong" Raynar crept though the archives slowly until a holocron started glowing to him "crap" he took it and put it away in his robes, Then he got up Raynar could see only darkness before him. Anakin finally got to the end of the tunnel he heard talking so he look around the corner.

There is yuuzhan vong warriors speaking in there language but he saw Raynar unconsciousness "oh no if it was not for my comment maybe- damn it anakin focus" the Yuuzhan vong picked up the body "Bos sos si? jeedai" another Yuuzhan vong came over to check female shaper "Hu dag lightsabers, Yenagh doa Jeedai" the male yuuzhan vong had the jedi over his shoulder "Bruk tukken Vong pratte, al'tanna brenzlit tchurokk! jeedai" he left upstairs. The female shaper stay behind just her. Anakin could get the jump on her but it would get more attention.

He slowly crept behind her and grabbed her and activated his lightsaber in front of her face and said "you will tell me where is my boyfriend or i will fine ways of pain the yuuzhan vong has never heard of and make them look like sissy's" the female Shaper struggled but the Jedi had more Strength  than her "i will not ask again" he one hand on her neck choking her while the other one has a light saber to her face "the jeedai is to going to be given to the warmaster" that was the last thing she said before her neck was crushed by the jeedai.

Anakin let go of the yuuzhan vong "damn it oh no Raynar i have to get to Raynar before the warmaster do" Anakin running  to the lower levels of the old temple. when he got up to the padawns chambers he sent a message to Luke skywalker that Raynar has been captured and need back up now.


	4. Time, Plotting, and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have bad grammar and punctuation i am working on it.

 

    Anakin went into the old temple from the basement it look like the padawns quarters, he saw the yuuzhan vong all over "what are they doing here it will might it harder to move around". He stick to the shadows and went into a room and somehow the door still worked. he shut the door. Anakin look around his surroundings he found a ventilation shaft and took the cover off and climbed up.

It was very narrow Anakin was crawling though "damn it if i remember correctly the main council room is this way" there was three different directions he went right. Anakin was in there it felt like hours but when he checked his chrono it was 30 minutes he found the room and open the panel jumped down it was the upper maintenance walk ways for the council room he crouch down behind a pillar and saw Raynar in chains and bloodied in front of the Warmaster Tsavong Lah. He could barely hear what they were saying he was so high.

So he jumped down a level "let go of me" Raynar said to Tsavong he slapped him "speak when you spoken to jeedai now tell me there was reported 2 jeedai one is here where is the other one" Raynar smiled "kriff you" The warmaster laughed "fine we do this the hard way put him in the Embrace of pain" Raynar was dragged to this strange what look like a torture device.

Anakin no time to act he jump down and activated his lightsaber and slashed the head off one of the yuuzhan vong dragging Raynar "you okay lover" anakin cut off the chains "Took you long enough, lover" Tsavong pointed to the jeedai "get them i want them alive" Anakin tried to get Raynar up but he was bleeding a lot "we have to move now i am sorry but i have to carry you it might hurt" anakin put his saber away and picked him up. The Yuuzhan Vong was right behind them one of them threw a Amphistaff to Anakin, Anakin felt the pain "A Jedi knows no pain" he kept moving he force pull the pillars the entire room started to collapse. Anakin was running, carry Raynar then he fell in a trap door that wen tot he basement. Raynar woke up in pain and still bleeding "damn i lost a lot of blood" he crawled to anakin unconsciousness body "Anakin i am sorry for everything" he gave a kiss to Anakin lips cold.

He tried to heal him self with the force and some med packs that anakin has on his belt, Raynar felt little better he stopped the bleeding and what it looks like they are in a library destroyed one he saw all off the entrances caved in so they were safe for the moment. Raynar got the dent packs and planted them by the entrances in case they do find them he heard anakin groan "Anakin oh thank the force your alive" Anakin woke up, slowly getting up.

Before Raynar could check his wounds Anakin kissed him hungrily "i thought you were dead for sure" Raynar kissed back, Anakin was close to Raynars face 3 inches apart "i am sorry for pushing you i should have given you time" Raynar smiled put a hand to his face "it is fine that in the past lets start over" Anakin kissed his hand "okay". Raynar forgot about the holocron "hey anakin i found something in the basement of the temple a holocron it glowed for me and it was calling me" Anakin look at it sith holocron for sure "i wonder who it belongs to" Raynar began to study It was four centimeters on a side with rounded corners. It glowed dull red and had markings of Sith.

"I don't know" it started to glow again "um Raynar I think it is opening" the sith holocron opened there was a binding light Anakin saw the entire room in the light and a Spiral of light went to the sky and Raynar got closer to anakin and said "no matters what happens now i love you" Anakin smiled "as i love you" they kissed passionately while the light took them.

Tsavong Lah saw the light it was terrible "this is the work of the gods" A Yuuzhan Vong Shaper keeled before Tsavong "Warmaster we check the spot where the light came from it looked like the jeedai was there but no evidence off no escape my theory that light took them somewhere or something" the Warmaster grew angry "how can that be" the shaper picked up something "it looks like the jeedai artifacts are still function" it was a box that was markings on it the warmaster was pleased "you done the Yuu-Yammka proud now leave me".

He decide to make a call to Viqi Shesh his contact in the new republic about this box. "Senator i need some info about this Box with these strange markings on it" Viqi was siting down in her office on coruscant "not so fast why are you attacking Kuat for" Tsavong growled "alright i will tell them to stop for now only if you tell me what is this thing" the warnaster show her the box "it looks like a jedi secured holding box, but that is all i know i am going to find this out" she hang up. The Warmaster studied the box he has no clue what it is cause on one side of the box it has the symbol of Yun-Yuuzhan on it "strange".

Viqi was walking to the spaceport of coruscant to find Luke to find out what this is. Luke was gathering the supplies and weapons etc brought it on the Millennium Falcon. He walked back out to the rest of the suppiles then he saw Senator Shesh "Senator what do i own the pleasure" the Senator bow to Luke "i am here on business Anakin and Raynar disappeared on Ossus" Luke sense what she was true but something was off about her "excuse me how and people can;t just disappear". Viqi sat down on one of the Cargo boxes "i am afraid they did" luke had to get Han and leia "Han, Leia come here" Han and Leia walked out of the falcon "what is it kid" Luke hated when he said that to him.

"The Kuat Senator says that anakin and Raynar are gone" Leia didn't like her "how and they can't be dead we would be able to sense it" Viqi Shesh showed the camera video that Luke and the other Jedi set up to check on progress on the temple few years ago. There was Anakin unconsciousness bleeding and Raynar walking around to find a exit, later they kissed and admit there love for each other then came the holocron "it that what i think it is Leia" "yeah it is a sith holocron" and so they watch as anakin Raynar opened it and blinding light then they were gone and so was the sith holocron.

"there is more Master Skywalker this holocron was in a locked box here is what it look like" she showed them the holo picture. The box was the size of a small table, sith markings, and what it looked like a Yuuzhan vong Symbol Luke said "Fascinating". Leia was worried what happened to her son "honey what should we do" Han comforted her "dear the planet is controlled by the yuuzhan vong we need a fleet to take it back or something" Viqi gave the holocom with the box picture saved on it "done the 3rd fleet will help you retake Ossus" Leia could not believe that Viqi Shesh was helping them after her SELCORE failed.

Viqi bowed goodbye, Luke turned to face Han and leia "i wonder what happened to them i will try to get more info on the way there come on we will meet the fleet there"they boarded the Falcon it took off in the sky Viqi was still in the hanger smiling "Warmaster i sending you Luke, and leia more Jedi" the warmaster nodded "perfect i will let them land and strike".


	5. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trying to make sure this make sense. Plus my first time doing time travel so don't hate. i am trying to make my combats scenes better but it is hard for me.

 19 B.B.Y 

  When the blinding light faded. Anakin was groaning and the sunlight is burning on him. He opened his eyes and saw what looked like the Coruscant Skyline. Anakin got up to his feet snf he could not believe it they were on coruscant. The Jedi picked up the holocron and put in his pocket "thank you holocron" it was like a back door. Anakin looked around for Raynar he was not there, he decided to ask for directions to the human male "Pardon me do you where i can find this man" he showed him a holo of him.

"nope have not seen him if you need help finding people ask the jedi council or the senate" Anakin thought the guy had to much to drink "Excuse me there is no jedi council" the man pointed at the Jedi temple "where have you been they are right there" Anakin was awed "one more thing what year is this". "let's see it has been three years and what the news said that count dooku was killed from anakin skywalker when he rescue the chancellor. Since The Clone Wars started" Anakin was gone running to the temple he heard the man "i can't believe this me and Raynar traveled though time from this holocron. That means the empire, vader, the emperor never happened well not yet".

Anakin arrived at the Jedi temple. But a Jedi questioned him "what is your business here" he had to think fast "i am here to delieve this sith holocron to master yoda" The Jedi Paladin bowed to him "alright you can go in". He entered the temple is was brilliant but he didn't know where he was going. "i wonder where Yoda chambers are" he felt a hand on his shoulder "i show you where it is eye candy my name is Anakin Skywalker" Anakin Solo was suprised and awed to meet his grandfather before vader "alright thanks and i am taken" Anakin Skywalker is walking though the lobby showing him the way to Master yoda's chambers.

"Damn it. Who is your lover?" Anakin Solo said to Skywalker while they are going deeper in the temple "His name is Raynar he is gone, i don't know where he is." Skywalker was slient he thought about his mother how he could not save her "I am sorry" Solo ran into him "we are here" Skywalker and Solo walked in "master yoda this guy wanted to talk to you. so i should take my leave" Anakin was about to leave.

Then Yoda said "Skywalker stay we have much to discuss" Skywalker and Solo sat down then Anakin solo began "to be honest i am Jedi knight but not in this century. I am from the future 45 years later" Skywalker stood up "this is a joke there is no such thing as time travel" Yoda pointed his hand to Solo. "There is Skywalker, two types. One by the Aing-Tii monks, It's an empty promise, Full of hopes and wishes, but in the end, it's just ashes and disillusionment. Yes, you can see those who have died, but you can't change what happens to them. And yes, you can see the future—even alter it to a small degree if you're skilled enough—but you can't be sure you're doing the right thing. Two by a Sith holocron that a sith lord created it is unknown about the details".

Skywalker thought to himself "i can at least go back and see mom and said goodbye" Solo began to tell most of the story how he ended up here, The Yuuzhan vong, Ossus and Vergere.

Yoda had his arms crossed "So Vergere is still alive,so what Jorus C'baoth said was true" Skywalker had to say something "Excuse me but you never told us your name" Anakin Solo was Calm. so he came up with a name "Klaus Solo" Skywalker kept on going "alright so that holocron saved you from this alien species from the Yuuzhan Vong but are they still out there" Solo showed the outbound flight project to them "think about it why did the project fail" Yoda said "cause it was destroyed" Skywalker picked right on that "so if the Yuuzhan vong are living in the unknown regions and outside of the galalxy if we found them it would have been war" Solo nodded "yes there is one more thing i must tell you the supreme chancellor is a-" he was cut off from Mace windu "Master you are need in the hanger, you to Skywalker" Solo came along for the ride.

They hurried to the Hanger there was two ships burning and in bad shape Anakin Solo knew one of the ships it was a corralskipper "Kriff how did it get here" Solo told everyone to get away "stay back it a Yuuzhan Vong in it" he went to check it out Skywalker followed him "so at least these sound better than droids" Solo went to cockpit "no we wish it was droids instead of Yuuzhan vong". Then a Yuuzhan Vong jumped out of it it look like a warrior type "Yuuzhan vong why are you here" said yoda. he didn't speak but attacked both Anakins, Skywalker blocked the Amphistaff that was heading to his chest. Solo jumped and crossed blades with his Amphistaff and then kicked him in his chest. he went flying to the expanding landing pad "that was for chewbecca, and Daeshara'cor" but he stopped revenge was the dark side "surrender Vong" Solo said.

But Then someone came out of the other ship and went behind the Yuuzhan vong and slashed him in half, "Been a long time lover" Solo knew it was Raynar "how? you weren't there when i woke up it has only been 4 hours for me" Raynar went up to Solo hugged him "well is has been 13 years for me" Mace walked up to Raynar and gave him a hand shake "well done Jedi knight Thul" Solo went in a shock "what you gusy know each other" Raynar explained "well after i woke i was on coruscant was founded by the Jedi healed and decided to stay and help them" Yoda sighed "speak of this in private we shall" and so Mace,Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Solo, and Raynar went to the high council tower


	6. One last hoorah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there anything out of place please tell me. besides the grammar and punctuation.

 

19 B.B.Y Republic Executive Building, Coruscant 11:30 a.m

 

Palpatine was alone sitting in office meditating about turning young Skywalker into his apprentice, Then his holo com beeped "What is it sith Assassin this must be good for interrupting my Meditations". Kol bowed to him "no Master i have felt a really strong presence on Coruscant and it dark side powers are matched to yours". Palpatine sensed it to, the hungry raw power he felt angry this power can overpower him "it is very close at the Jedi temple" Kol never saw his master like this not once "how should we deal with it".

Palpatine got up from his chair as he looked to the coruscant skyline to the Jedi temple "you won't i will deal with this my self". Kol kneeled "yes my master' Kol vanished. Palpatine grabbed his effects and then made way for the Temple.

Jedi Temple High Council Chambers, Coruscant

Anakin Solo was the last one to the enter the council chambers and said "well lets talk" Yoda walked slowly to Solo "so now can we discuss what you were about to say, something about the Supreme chancellor" Raynar looked at Anakin Solo and said to the masters "excuse us for a moment" Raynar dragged Anakin in the hall. "what the kriff" Thul punched Anakin hard "what the hell were you thinking you if told them that the whole future would not exist". Anakin fell back to the wall with Raynar putting anakin in a choke hold "do you want to not exist cause that will happen if palpatine was killed, no empire or alderaan blow up everything will change i live without you".

Anakin groaning in pain and anger, feeling Raynar hands getting more stronger "let me go now, or I will put you back on that planet in which you rotted for 2 months" Raynar let go. Solo recovered from the choke hold "You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I will not tell." Raynar had a sigh of relief "i am sorry i searched all over for you for 13 years but we need to talk about us. I thought we weren't to discuss that planet again" Anakin felt like he had to sit but he can't "oh you mean who you acted like yoda or a Dullard so i had to leave you down there.later we have the Jedi council to deal with, and besides I have remind you of your own humanity to care about anything...". Then Anakin strangles Raynar "If you ever do that again i swear i will kill you. Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will, and live the rest of your days knowing that you are  _nothing_  to me."

Anakin left him in halls alone. Yoda was sitting down "done you are" Solo walked in "yes we are so done, i was going to stay just be careful with him his mind is like a maze" Skywalker answered "no he is not he befriend ever since i arrived her" Solo started laughing "is there something funny Klaus". "no just do you really know the guy at all".

Then before anything else Obi-Wan holocom the room "The Supreme chancellor is here at the temple should i send him up" Skywalker answered first "hey Master how was the mission without me" Obi Wan smiled "it went perfect anyhow shall I Masters" Yoda sat quiet for a second "No me, Master Windu, Raynar, and Klaus would see him in the room of thousands fountains" Mace Windu got up "i sense that your hiding something Klaus i hope it is not vital" Solo was looking him straight in the eye "I am a fly in the ointment. I am a whisper in the shadows. and i do have secrets but it is not vital".

They all left to go The room of thousands fountains. Skywalker stood behind "so master still on for Dinner to night". Obi Wan chuckled "Yes we are everything is set" Skywalker sat down on the chair "you know i am tried all of this lies and deception" Obi Wan panicked "someone is coming we will talk soon in the main hall make sure to wear something nice, this is a date not a war zone for bloody sake". Anakin smiled and check his wallet to see if he had credits "i better buy a suit and maybe flowers" Anakin ran to the Galactic trade market.

Solo was walking to the room of thousand fountains following the masters "we are going to be nice close to the emperor, Raynar". Raynar put his finger to his lip "sshh be quiet i know be careful" Anakin felt this power it was coming from the sith holocron, "what is it doing" he went in the supply closet. the holocron open again but instead of teleporting though time the power just went inside anakin solo. it was overwhelming "wow i feel great better than great and i don't dark or anything. well i better catch up" Anakin Solo ran in the Room "sorry i am late" Palpatine looked at him "it is him the power i feel" Mace Windu is walking around "the meeting is over you been gone for 20 minutes" "damn it" Anakin Solo sworn.

Mace Windu said to Anakin Solo "would you mind show the chancellor the way out". Solo nodded "as you wish masters". Palpatine was following him the way out of the temple and then Solo said "good day" Anakin left but he dropped something palpatine picked it up it was a sith holocron "interesting maybe i should rethink my plan to use Skywalker".

Raynar found Anakin Solo at the gates of the temple "creepy the emperor or soon will be. so lets talk about the thing you wanted you tell me" Raynar felt bad he gave up on him after 2 years of searching " i found someone else his name is David a engineer" Anakin knew this would happen "i hope you guys are happy. Can we get out here now go back to our era" Raynar shock his head "no i am happy here" Anakin is feeling sadness and anger he turned to Raynar "he can come with, cause in a few days order 66 will happen and you have to live in fear".

Raynar was shocked that Anakin gave him a hug "i am really happy for you now we leave in 24 hours and we should meet at the senate building tomorrow. Just make sure you come cause i am leaving with or without you". Raynar sense his anger flared up again "What happens if i decide to stay" Anakin Solo went back up to Thul "Then you’re just as pathetic as Jacen".

Anakin was about to walk away, then Raynar kicked him. Anakin went flying backwards "i knew it the crazy impulsive Jedi in love with a engineer; now you can fight me on this, but you will lose. As will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in my way, from this moment now your on you own". Anakin walked away. Raynar followed him and grabbed his arm "what is wrong with you lately" Anakin force push him to the wall "there is nothing wrong with me, why do you keep asking me that" Raynar saw Anakin started to glow red and he sense the darkness from him,it was scary.

"where is the sith holocron i hope you have it" anakin dropped Raynar "of course i have it i am not a loser" he reached his pocket, it was gone "um Raynar i think it feel out damn it Palpatine" Raynar got worried and started to search for it "what do you mean palpatine" Anakin went over to the spot where he told the chancellor goodbye "i sense it was right here he took it to bad i bet he is crying" Raynar remember the holocron "to bad! he could travel though time and become more powerful you idiot" Thul punched him again "what is wrong with you Raynar i got power already inside of me it is useless the holocron i am always one step ahead Lover".

Raynar is walking back into the temple  "i am so done with you once we get back i never talk to you ever again or anything involved with you. Going to get my boyfriend see ya in 24 hours". Anakin went to the streets in the lower city but before that he ran into Palpatine in a dark alley. "your that Jedi in the temple i saw that was late." anakin ignored him and kept on walking but the chancellor grab his arm "don't be rude i am normal person lets talk." Anakin had emotion on hold not to just kill him now to save everyone "I'm curious do you really believe you're accomplished anything here? what do you think you stopped?"

Palpatine knew that jedi knows who he is "what are you talking about." Anakin turned around but it was not him palpatine sensed dark side but a very powerful sith in this young man and eyes yellow with fire "who are you?" not Anakin laughed "i am sith emperor Vitiate and i know all about your plan is it weak, dull boring if you want to strike something it is the Yuuzhan vong they are the enemy not the Jedi." Palpatine read about him in his sith teachings but he is dead "how you died 50 years ago."

Vitiate backed Palpatine in to a corner "yes but no i put my spirit into my holocron and just waited until this young man unlocked it for his passion for his boyfriend." palpatine fingers started cracking he did force lightning to Vitiate. Vitiate adsorb the lightning and force push him back and to wall and held him there "i know how powerful you become but we can join together Vitiate." Vitiate smiled with a evil grin "indeed what good are you? it is a question i asked my self and finally have answered." Palpatine knew he was going to die before his plan "what does the far outsiders have to do about anything they can't be evil more then the Jedi." Vitiate ignited anakins lightsaber and was about to drive it his heart before Vitiate stopped.

"yes they are more powerful than the Jedi yes you delay their invasion by destroying the outbound flight project. I have decided that life is more interesting with you in it. if you wish  keep railing against me, then so be it your interference changes nothing. Death offers more peace than you deserve. It's better to let you live. And each morning, you will wake knowing your wretched existence continues only by my will."

so palpatine was speechless but then Vitiate is gone and then anakin woke up in what looks like a alley "i sense someone in my body." vitiate spoke to him "yes your senses are correct young one." anakin saw no one this energy felt the same as the holocron "you are the power i adsorb who are you?" Anakin was looking around if no one was in the alley cause talking to your self is a sign of instantly "i am a friend to help you but you need to move now go to the nearest cantina palpatine is sending assassins after you." Anakin moved to the shadows and went tp the Cantina  

Republic Executive Building, Coruscant

 

Palpatine was studying the holocron and who is that young man "captain i want to know who this man is" the senate guard grabbed the datapad that had Anakin Solo picture "ye sir". Palpatine contacted his sith assassin Kol.

"Lord Kol i found a sith holocron" he showed it to him" Kol was surprised "who does it belong to" palpatine shock his head "unknown but the it is empty that young man must gain the power he is powerful, His power almost outmatched mine" Kol was curious "does he know about you". Palpatine agreed "yes i think he does but he not told the Jedi so maybe we are the same side" Kol looks like he will get replaced "alright what should i do master?" Palpatine smiled "i need a distraction to test his powers i heard he is in the streets at a cantina" Kol nodded "yes my master i will do this myself". the clone guard came back "sir we have bad news and good news" palpatine sat back down "good news first".

The Clone said "all i could find out that he half corellian and the bad news is he does not exist i went though republic records, hutt records, corellian etc" Palpatine is worried "thanks Captain" Palpatine sat in his chair trying to find out who is this guy that Vitiate is possessing he can't believe he got his ass kicked by a 5000 year old emperor.

 

Jedi Temple, Anakin's Quarters 

 

Anakin Skywalker came back to the Jedi temple in his quarters and put the shopping bags on his bed "lets see should i wear the black one or the white one" Anakin stripped off his clothes to his underwear.

He picked up the white suit and put it on, Obi Wan came into his room "wow you went shopping love the suit it is hot". Anakin turned around and went up to Obi Wan kissed him Passionately, then anakin stopped "yeah i thought you might like it" Obi Wan sat down on his bed "do you want to ask where we are eating" Anakin sighed and sat next to him "it is Dex Dinner again". Obi wan smiled "wrong it is a nice place it is called podracing-nobles" Anakin laughed "really well i hope i love it" Anakin gave a another kiss to Obi wan. Obi wan got up "you ready alright if anyone asks tell them we are on a mission" Anakin smiled and went first "as always master".

Obi Wan was walking around the room "Anakin the Jedi council discovered where General grievous  is hiding on Utapau and i should be on the ship going there now but i decide one last date" Anakin knew about this from the chancellor from the time at the Galaxies Opera House "okay i hope you kill him and end the war but you should be going there now and not with me" Obi wan went up to Anakin "hey i will be back it's you i am worried about the chancellor just be careful."

Kenobi felt sad that he had to cancel the date then his holocom beep "General Kenobi we are ready time is not a pleasant thing" Cody said. Kenobi sighed "alright on my way" Anakin turned to Obi wan "what's wrong" Obi Wan put his hands on anakin face "I love you but i have to go there still is a war going on" Anakin anger grew "why you do have to go i mean the council can send some other Jedi to take care on him you promised"

 

Obi Wan explained to anakin "i am the only one that can kill or capture grievous no other master can do it" anakin got his stuff and his lightsaber "no no it's fine i don't need you it is always the Jedi duty you know i am going to talk to the chancellor or Padme" Anakin is crying obi wan saw the tears "okay i will be back i promise" by then anakin was already gone. Anakin was running though the Jedi halls of the temple. Then he got his holocom out "Chancellor may i talk to you if your not busy"  Palpatine nodded "sure son i am always free i will be waiting for you" Anakin was going to The Republic Executive Building.

### 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is time travel I tried to not mess up the time line and by the kol is a clone of Anakin to replaced the real one.

 

 Anakin Solo is at Outlander Club in Vos Gesal Street, Coruscant's Uscru District he sat at a high booth chair. Anakin saw his surroundings people drinking, talking and watching major events on the holonet.

He saw the Bartender came to him he was human male look liked 21 year old "what will you have." Anakin grabbed the menu and scanned it and something caught his eye "I will have the Zakuul energy flare." The Bartender said "thats a great drink i had the drink on here for 3 years yet no one ordered that drink i will go make it for you." Anakin knew there was something off "hey don't i have to pay this i have money."

The bartender smiled "it is on the house." Anakin smiled and look away and saw sitting next to him a old man in royal clothes by the looks of it. "Don't be so Surprised. Where you go i go. We are indivisible now." Anakin knew it was Vitiate but he looked like a force ghost he is not "I thought you were just a voice." Valkorion smiled and began "I assure you. I am real, as my Intent to see you flourish. But I am Valkorion emperor of Zakuul use to be anyway."

Anakin was awed he thought this was Vitiate then Valkorion spoke "I am inside you we are one and i can read your thoughts now on to business." Anakin saw the bartender come back and said "here i s your drink and my name is Eric just call me if you anything." Anakin grabbed the drink "Thanks and I will."

he took a drink and the drink was strong but it tasted like heaven and love then Valkorion spoke "Its good isn't it." Anakin turned to the emperor "wait a second you ordered this drink didn't you." The emperor nodded and said "yes but deep down you wanted this drink too now enough of this you are in danger."

Anakin knew he was in danger palpatine is here but aside from that nothing "who is the danger?" Valkorion admit to him "even since my fight with palpatine he is very worried that i might kill him and take his place and he sent a highly trained sith assassin after you."

Anakin was looking around the club paranoid "Damn this is not what i wanted." The emperor grabbed his hand "You better be prepared for the partnership will bring." the Jedi sensed his power it is the most powerful force sensitive he ever felt even Palpatine "This wasn't the sort of Partnership i had in mind wait why you sent he here at this time." Valkorion got up from his Chair and is pacing "Nor I, But we can still forge meaningful opportunities from our entwined fates. We will face many challenges together. But when the time comes you will only need to ask unlimited power will course through you." Anakin sense truth in his words and he said "Alright i promise."

Valkorion stopped pacing and said "one last thing I sent you here to fix the past you said you wanted palpatine pay for what he did and if your lucky you might change it." He disappeared.

Then the bartender said to Anakin "so i hear the war is going to be over very soon finally huh." He finished his drink and Anakin said "yes is coruscant your home." Eric got a bottle behind the bar it was zakuul wine and he poured him a glass and Anakins "Coruscant is my home and where i was born i don't know." The Jedi wanted nothing to do with Raynar anymore he abandon him now could he "same here yet your the only handsome good looking person i have seen here."

Eric smiled, he blushed "Thanks i don't get many postive comments." Anakin got out his credits "here just for being so nice to me." The Jedi felt bad maybe this man will get killed by the empire or vader but he has to get back to his original time and got up to leave. Eric grabbed his arm "stay please your the only nice customer i had here and I fancy you."

Anakin grinned he sit back down and said "you do so when do you get off." Eric jumped over the bar and grabbed Anakins hands "now and I have a place." Anakin felt like his happiness is coming back "Alright." Eric and Anakin left the Club and went into a back alley "this is the quickest way to my house." Anakin for some reason did really love this guy even they just met "it is just a sex thing or romance."

Eric stopped and stood in front of Anakin "no i am not that way and yes a romance." Eric went into Anakin embrace and they kiss passionately. Anakin felt Erics lips warmth calming he hungrily kissed back, the jedi felt like he was in heaven.

Then he sensed a presence a dark one, he broke the kiss and ignited his lightsaber "get down Eric." Eric saw the figures comming down the alley he took out his Blaster pistol and said "how stupid do you think i am I love you." Anakin with in his stance "who are you did palpatine send you tell me i am right." the sith assassin took off his hood "yes he did and die." He and his garrison of clone troopers charged. Eric went in cover and started firing on the troopers.

The sith brought his red saber to anakins head, Anakin blocked it and kicked kol pain made him stronger "it is that all you can do." Anakin jumped and slashing through the clones, Eric fired at kol but he doged them and ran up to him and was about to kill him "any last words Bartender."

Anakin killed all the troops then he saw kol about to kill Eric. Then Anakin moved closer but nothing happened "what is this?" Valkorion came next to him "A opportunity. your outmatched death is all but certain for your boyfriend. I could save him I only require the briefest moment of control. Accept my help or watch him die. Choose quickly time has not stopped." Anakin could not see a another person that he care about die for him Chewie and many others in the yuuzhan vong war "Take care of it." Valkorion smiled "gladly."

Anakin felt Valkorions power coming to him then he did a wave of dark energy to kol he was crippled but very drained then anakin went up to him "I would love to kill you i have a better punishment for you report back to your master i bet he won't be pleased." Anakin picked up Eric and headed to the main streets "we are going to the Republic Executive Building i have a Friend that might keep us safe."

Eric agreed and gave Anakin another kiss "you saved my life Thanks." Anakin smiled and Grinned more.

 

Republic Executive Building Palpatines Office

 

Palpatine felt the surge of power it was nothing he sensed before it over succends his own powers he was pissed "how could I not forseen this The old emperor Vitiate is back in a unknown Jedi and is coming for me." Then he sat down his Chair he sense Kol back. He came through the door and said "Master i have failed he used the emperors power is way to much for me."

The Emperor got up and lift kol up with the force and slamed him into the wall and began do to force lightning to Kol "your weak i should have trained you harder but why are you not dead."

Kol was speaking slowly he was on the edge of his life "he was going to but he said for me to say this to you." Palpatine stopped torturing him "what he say." Kol knew he was going to die if he said it to him he must "he wanted palpatines assassin to pay for going after him so instead of killing me he choose to spare me knowing how you are for failing you would kill me."

Palpatine could not believe it Klaus is dark if he choose to this and instead of murdering him he wanted Skywalker not Klaus but if he must "Fine if you fail me again i will kill you."

Kol was happy he was not going to die "thank you master." Palpatine went back over to his chair and sat down but then kol said "there is something he was talking to someone back at the club but no one was there I heard him say a name Valkorion immortal master and protector of Zakuul and I have a holo of his talk." Palpatine was awed his master Plaguies never prepared him for this he punched the table and his glass window broke.

So kol showed him and explained what he heard. Palpatine cursed and sensed Klaus presence coming to the republic executive it was dark, powerful.

He moved over to his closet and began to put on his sith robes and grabbed his two lightsabers "stay here I will deal with this if Greivous is dead then report to me." The sith assassin bow to palpatine "as always master." The sith lord left his office and beginning to walk through the halls of the executive building thinking how he could let this happen "I will find this Klaus and end him and gather how he time traveled through time."

 

Outside of the Republic Executive Building 10:25pm

 

Anakin and Eric arrived at the Executive Building, and saw no one there. Then the jedi said with worry. "Where is he damn it Raynar." Eric is still surprised that Anakin saved his life most people would not care. "So who is Raynar? A friend."

The Jedi sighed and hated how he dumped him for another guy but he had to let that go and move on "He is my ex but I should go find him." Then he sensed Raynar out from the shadows "Anakin we are here lets move on I have friends to catch up with." he was embracing his Boyfriend that replaced Anakin David. Raynar and David came closer to Anakin and getting ready for the force technique to go into the future.

Before Raynar and Anakin felt a dark presence arriving and very close "Shit Raynar do you fell that it is the." Raynar finished his ex sentence and ready his lightsaber so did Anakin 'The Emperor or should i say Palpatine." Solo grabbed Eric and said "You need to hide or go to cover and do not interfere. So do you David." Anakin gave Eric a kiss it short and sweet and so Eric took David behind the crates of cargo and stayed.

The Emperor ignited his sabers both Crimson Red he laughed "Now how do you wished to die in combat or on your knees. You costed me a lot of my plan you will not ruin it with you melding kids. Or you can surrender."

Valkorion said next to Anakin "Fear the snake who believes himself a dragon. He will betray you." Solo smiled "Nope Palpatine you will die." Anakin made the first move by sprinting and did a long middle thrust Strike. palpatine parry it began to do blade dance a series of moves to Anakin. Then Raynar jumped and did a back flip move and brought his saber to a lower attack, Palpatine is blocking everything that Raynar and Anakin is throw at them.

Anakin saw his fingers began to cracked with lightning He did a vulgar thrust to the ground. That staggered Palpatine but he remain his focus. Raynar got behind Palpatine and yelled "Anakin now!" Anakin and Raynar unleashed force lightning a major wave to Palpatine at both sides.

Palpatine is laughing while he defecting the lightning with his sabers "Good you guy would make great sith apprentices." That angered Anakin so he embraced more the dark side and Valkorion said to him 'Use my power and kill this fake emperor." Palpatine saw Anakin glow of darkness he dropped his sabers and blocked the lightning with his hands. Raynar ran next to Anakin and close his eyes and let the force pour into Anakin and giving him his strength "use it my friend." Palpatine saw the burst of lightning it he was awed he was going to die "you won't win Klaus I have a destiny."

Anakin pushed move with the power the lightning was out of control the near by lights and speeders, it was destorying everything "no you don't the future is not yours." The force lock was amazing Palpatine knew it but he is losing his edge he unleashed more of his power he keep in lock up in his mind. Still it was not enough. Anakin kept pushing and let the power of valkorion flow through him.

Then he saw Palpatine let go he unleashed the force lightning to Palpatine and went through his body he went flying into a stone pillar and crippled. Anakin was power exhausted but he walked over to Palpatine.

"Any last words my lord." Skywalker came up behind Anakin solo and said "wow i saw the fireworks." Palpatine told Skywalker "please i need help i have the power to save Obi wan and padme."

Skywalker smiled and backed up "Nope i saw the whole fight your the sith lord we been looking for I can't believe it." Anakin Solo grinned and told palpatine "your future sith apprentice is not here to save you." Anakin brought his saber over his head and was about to strike before Palpatine said on the comm for the whole galaxy "Execute Order 66."

Anakin Solo stopped "shit." Then palpatine force shocked Anakin Solo and he ran. Skywalker was chasing after him but Klaus said to him "Don't he is beaten now go back to the jedi temple tell me them everything and escape and don't trust any clone the order 66 is to kill Jedi of Palpatines orders." Skywalker listened to Klaus and said "Alright and will i see you again." Klaus grabbed Skywalkers hand "One day but go save the jedi and your wife to he might be going after her too."

Skywalker ran to The Jedi temple. Raynar saw the exusted Anakin Solo on the ground "we have to go now." Valkorion took over his body and open a light portal "come on." he said. Raynar jumped in followed by David but Eric was dead from the lightning.

 

Mustafar Outer rim

 

Obi wan is on padmes star ship and saw Anakin force choking padme "let her go." Anakin didn't want to hear Obi wan so he said it again "let her go." Anakin dropped her and said to Obi wan "you turned her against me." Obi wan look at padme and then Anakin "you have done that your self."

Anakin took off his cape robe and said with hate "you will not take her from me."

Kenobi flings off his cloak began to say "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." They circle each other until Obi-wan is near Padme. He places his hand on her neck and read her pusle. Then Anakin said "Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire. "

Obi wan could not do this they were lovers maybe it was cause going to kill greivous that made him do this "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy." Anakin began to say "if you not with me than your my enemy." Obi wan ignites his lightsaber.

Then obi wan heard Anakins voice and saw him running to him. "Wait that is not me it is a clone that Palpatine made." Kenobi could not believe it no one has cloned a jedi "how do i know its you?"

Anakin crossed his arms and thought of something "when we had sex after the battle of genosis you said my robot arm was the most sexiest thing ever you would love to get a hand job from it." Obi wan smiled and hug Anakin "I should have known now lets deal with this cheap knock off clone."

They kiss passionately the lava and hot on the planet made Anakin and Obi wan kiss to be so perfect. Kol began to say "bravo you figure it out now lets fight." Anakin and Obi wan broke the kiss and skywalker ignites his saber "lets do this."

 

Kol lashes out at Obi-wan, and Anakin and they begin a ferocious sword fight. Kol throws CONTAINERS at Obi-wan using the Force. They work their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Kol kicks Obi wan, and Anakin drops to a lower level. Kol, obi-wan, and Anakin move their fight toward the main control center.

As the laser swords fly, bits of the hallway are cut up. obi-wan and Anakin jump and use every trick they have to kill anakin clone. View screens explode around Anakin and Obi wan as they work their way into the Control Room fighting Kol.

The fighting is intense. Obi wan is on the defensive as he jumps up on the table view screen in the center of the room. Anakin said "Lets kill this clone and Then we will make sure he didn't kill my wife." Obi wan hold Anakin hand "Alright I love you." Kol forces Obi wan and Anakin back into the Conference Room where the quarters are much closer. Sparks fly everywhere. kol jumps onto the conference table. Obi wan slides across the table, knocking Kol over.

Anakin grabs Kols lightsaber as he falls. Obi wan uses the Force to summon his dropped lightsaber. The battle intensifies Obi wan and Anakin lock sabers with Kol. Obi wan puts out his hand to use the Force to push Kol away. Kol puts out his hand to block Obi wan. Both combatants are blasted backwards onto the control panels. They regain their footing and the battle continues. Anakin kicks Kol away. They battle around the room, and eventually the door to the exterior is knocked open.

They continue battling out onto the balcony. Anakin forces Kol down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room. He rips objects off the wall and throws them at Kol as he pushes him further and further along the walkway.

The balcony ends, and Kol is trapped. He looks over the balcony and into a river of lava. Obi wan cuts a piece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel. ALARMS SOUND, and a protective ray shield around the superstructure disappears. It tumbles into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small pipe connects the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant.

Obi wan and Anakin has no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the lava river while fighting Kol. Obi wan and ANAKIN battle on the top of the multicolored collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covers the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame begins to melt. It's raining lava. Kol, Obi wan, and Anakin run for cover under the collection cluster.

They continue to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover. Support for the entire structure begins to fall away, and the collection cluster falls into the lava river. The Jedi continue their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest begins to melt away as it rides the swift current down the river. It bends toward the lava as they get out toward the end. The fighting gets fierce. Obi wan and Anakin gets to the end and is trapped.

The tower slowly starts to sink under the lava. Obi wan and Anakin realizes they are getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabs a rope and leaps from the collection arm. Anakin follows. Kol saw it so he grabbed a rope.

Anakin and Obi wan continue their sword fight with Kol hanging from cables as they swing past each other. From their cables, Anakin and obi wan both spot something that causes them to stop fighting.

The lava river ahead drops off in a tremendous lava fall. SNAPPING AND METAL GROANS are heard as the main part of the collector starts to break away and move toward the lava fall. OBI-WAN looks around and sees a small floating platform making its way toward the tower. Obi wan does a double hack-flip and lands squarely on the floating platform So did Anakin. Kol immediately leans to one side and moves away from the tower.

Kol realizes he is doomed as the entire tower heads for the falls. In the distance he sees some CONSTRUCTION DROIDS. He swings back to the tower, climbs up and makes a running leap and miraculously lands on A WORKER DROID. The DROID is confused and chatters to his CO-WORKER. The giant collector goes over the lava flow and disappears in the mist of sparks below.

Obi wan and Anakin heads for the bank of the lava river, but Kol DROID is faster. He catches up. Obi wan and Anakin continue the sword fight with the sith assassin Kol. They battle away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled DROID. Kol, standing on the Droid, approaches Obi wan and anakin on the work platform.

Kol follows, Anakin and Obi wan cuts Kols at the knees, then cuts off his left arm in the blink of an eye. Kol tumbles down the embankment and rolls to a stop near the edge of the lava. Kol struggles to pull himself up the embankment with his hand.

His thin leather glove has been burned off. He keeps sliding down in the black sand. Anakin said to Kol "I hope you die Sith assassin and thats for the temple." Anakin and obi wan looks in horror as kol becomes engulfed in flames.

They runs back to Padme's ship as Kol drops, smoldering, near the top of the lava pit. Back at Padme ship anakin and Obi wan took the controls then skywalker said "i am sorry for you hear that it was not me." Obi wan nodded and turned to face Anakin "I just though i lost you forever." Anakin grabbed Obi wan hand and tight his grip "Never now we need to re group with mace on Polis massa.' Obi wan was shocked "he is alive wow." Padme ship went into hyperspace.

 

27 A.B.Y Coruscant Present Time Before The Mission to Myrkr

 

Luke Skywalker and his Jedi are discussing on what happen to Alema Ra sister with this new Yuuzhan vong creature "so how do we finish this we know they are on Myrkr." Then out of the blue a blinding light came Anakin solo, Raynar and his boyfriend David came through it.

Anakin looked up "hey uncle it has been a while." Leia and han was overjoyed to see there missing son then Leia began "where did you go it has been 2 months." Anakin thought how to say this "it does not matter now what did we miss."

Luke crossed his arms and was mad "it does we were worried about you I Thought i send you guys to your death." Raynar smiled and stood up and walking around "We don't know maybe that holocron erased our minds about what happened." Anakin nodded to Raynar and mouth the words "Thank you."


	8. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part 1 I tried to make it great. swtor knights of the fallen empire spoilers

 

  Anakin is in a room full of people he missed but how he is going to explain this? He is pacing while he is reading the mission reports about what happened during the two months. Luke Skywalker came in Anakins room "you feeling okay i was worried about you." The younger Jedi sat down on his bed remembering seeing Eric dead it because of him, Anakin had to accept Valkorions power it was like basic reaction.

but he could of found another way "I am just stressed." Luke tried to read Anakin something blocking his thoughts and body aura. He look hard into his soul and saw a dark presense a old man, then he went back to real life "stop the crap Anakin. Who is inside you?" Anakin sensed and knew luke is on to him about what happened so he stood up and said "what crap? that a new word for you." Skywalker went to the door and locked it but Anakin replied to what he did "why did you lock the door?"

Luke sat down and began to enter Anakins mind "I was sick to death i thought i sent you guys to your death i have a right to know!" Anakin felt Luke trying to enter his mind but he resisted Valkorion whispered to him "say your inner most terrible pain you have let go of and he will not enter your mind. When the time is right i will help I am forever in your debt rescued me from a prison."

The Jedi is in pain he put his hands on his head felt luke trying to worm himself inside "No you will not. You want to you what happened Raynar dumped me for another guy and rubbed it in my face." Luke is concentrating letting the force flow through him to crack his nephew wall in his mind that was not there before two months ago.

"what are hiding? Be honest with me." Anakin fought it with his willpower but Lukes is more stronger. So Anakin brought his hand up to luke and did a force pulse lightning strike it knocked him out "fuck I have to go but where?"

He ran out of his room and went into the Imperial palace he saw Valkorion "There is a Scion hideout here on coruscant it was my backup in case Zakuul was destroyed."

Anakin and valkorion are one he read some of the Scions in valkorions mind "are there any left that was 3662 years ago." Valkorion pointed where it is "It is in the old galactic market area when your there you will know hurry Luke is waking up."

Anakin grabbed a speeder and punched it in gear it went to the old market. Jacen, and Jaina tried to wake Luke up "uncle is there something wrong. Where is Anakin?" said Jaina. Jacen crossed his arms angry still mad about what Anakin said about him two months ago "Jaina am i really that dull and boring?"

Jaina sighed and saw luke waking up "If you need to ask the question. Then i be sure to write a apology once when this is all over." Jacen knew Jaina she respect his decision why would she do this "i was taught by Luke. I study history they don't make stupid Jedi." She was glad that Anakin had the guts to tell Jacen but he won't stop nagging about it to everyone she turned to face her brother "I must be mistaken i am very impressed." He saw her smile and he replied "no your not. your not even listening to me?" Jaina knew this was getting dull "My your are smarter than you look after all. our uncle must be very proud." Jacen face turned mad he crossed his arms,

Luke woke up and saw Jacen and Jaina "hey guys where is Anakin." Jaina looked around and saw his diary "Luke i found something but its private."

Luke took it and opened it, He read through the days and pages. 10 minutes later Jacen is not amused how Anakin feels the way he does what gave to act this way "Jaina Luke told me about the fight between Raynar and Anakin two months ago at the Imperial Palace is it true." Jaina is looking over lukes shoulder were he reads "I have to agree with my brother Anakin here I am sorry Jacen but the truth hurts."

Luke finished the diary "he went back in time during the clone wars and saw my father and Palpatine." Luke got up and sensed him in the lower levels of coruscant "stay here i will deal with this."

 

Coruscant old market district

 

Anakin is at the old market and he sensed the area with the force but it told him to go over there. He walked down a dark alley a dead end but he touched the wall. Then he felt the Scions HQ the wall open up. Anakin walked in the base. Luke was spying on Anakin and saw the whole thing he followed to.

The younger Jedi is in the base he sensed raw power coming deeper so he is walking through the halls until he found a round circle room with statues in it. Anakin saw something in shadows in the middle so he walked to it and saw a lightsaber, Anakin picked the weapon up it had a some letters on it he began to figure out what they say then he knew "Thexan."

Then Luke came up behind him "who are you?" Anakin is suprised and placed the lightsaber on his belt and clip it on "you nephew Anakin please can we go home we still have a war to win duty comes first before family matters." Luke heared Anakin sentence and then walked closer to Anakin and still sensed that very dark presence.

He couldn't wrap his head around what is going with his nephew. "Your right about that, but I can't let who ever that is inside you take over you say the jedi code with me." Anakin hated how luke is treating this like I am sick "Uncle I will not turn. Valkorion is helping me and I saved his life. Plus we enacted a plan to kill all the Yuuzhan Vong leaders they should be arrving in 5 minutes." Luke this plan was of the dark side so he answered Anakin "Is Valkorion that emperor that made Zakuul i heard about when i was tatoonie. But why?"

The younger Jedi vong senses came "They are here Valkorion what should i do?" Valkorion was next to him but luke can see him and was shocked "I am going to a force draining bomb. Once they dead the Yuuzhan vong will fall." Luke saw him the old man he looked like a force ghost it is weird "That can't be it is impossible." Anakin replied to his uncle "nothing is impossible without the force."

The Yuuzhan vong leaders came in Supreme overlord Shrima, Omini, Nom Anor, and Tsavong Lah the warmaster. Then Shrima said to the Jedi "What is this Jeedai? I was told that a old Yuuzhan vong was here and had one of our gods here." Anakin smiled and his hand started glowing "Well part of that is true I am a god and second you animals will die what you monsters did for over two years."

They ready their weapons Luke stopped Anakin before he unleashed his attack "think about what you doing killing them in darkness is not the jedi way and we can catpured them."

Anakin is facing Luke with his eyes that turned red and glowed "Much like the power that has pervaded every single room in this safe haven whilst you've been rambling like the lunatic that you are."

Luke grab his lightsaber and ignited it. Anakin is feeling Valkorions power all of it going inside him he embraced it "You have disgraced this family for the last time Luke, and goodbye Uncle."

His hand burns with dark power, igniting the power in the air and blowing up Luke and the Yuuzhan vong Leaders in a humongous dark fire-ball. "I am sorry Eric." Half of the old market District blow up Jacen and Jaina is there looking for luke they were blew back on their backs "what the hell happened do you feel that Luke and Anakin are dead." Said Jaina, her brother felt it to "No how?"

 

In the netherworld of the force

 

Anakin is in a place just white and darkness nothing else Valkorion is next to him "what happened." he is saying this the emperor. Then he replied "you used most of my power it cause a function in the time and space." Anakin felt bad he killed his uncle but there no way to fix it.

Then XoXaan came in there presence "I have a deal to make with you guys. You Anakin solo were the first to have that much power and kill a man who destiny who was fixed in time." Anakin said to the spirt "what kind of deal?"

XoXaan she laughed and began walking to Anakin "I can undo what you did but during the mission to Myrkr you died. But I can teleport you anywhere in time you want because we need to have Balance and everyone will still have your memories about what did happened including your former lover Raynar."

Anakin crossed his arms and pacing he loved the galaxy but he has to leave it "Send me back 3362 years ago during the old republic and at Zakuul But After the Ziost Incident."

XoXaan nodded and took out her hand for a handshake "agreed but you will be in a different body this valkorion will still be with you." Anakin saw his the lightsaber he picked up back at the Scions HQ "I want to be Thexan but i heard he was murdered by Arcann." Xoxaan smiled and Anakin grabbed her and shake it "done okay Arcann did attack thexan but he did not kill him it was a practice session." then everything went white.


End file.
